Fire Hazard
by StarFire55
Summary: Kagome is chosen to rid the world of the ultimite evil. She gains new powers as well as new allies. Will she be able to save the world in time? SessKag Some SanMir, InuKik, and RinShippo. Some OCC!
1. A Kind Hearted Kagome

Fire Hazard  
  
Prologue  
  
A Kind Hearted Kagome  
  
!!@@##$$%%^^&&**With Kagome, Sango, and Shippo**&&^^%%$$##@@!!  
  
"Sango-chan, I'm going home for a week."  
  
"Okay, Kagome-chan. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Sango-chan. Bye, Shippo."  
  
"Bye Mommy." Shippo said this as Kagome grabbed her bag and walked out of Kaede's hut.  
  
She was walking to the Bone-Eaters Well that would transport her back to the 21st century.  
  
Kagome was a young girl of 15 1/2. On her 15th birthday she was brought back to Feudal Japan. There, she broke the Shikon no Tama. Now it is her duty to collect the Shikon jewel shards, before Naraku gets them. With the help of her friends, Sango the youkai exterminator, Kirara Sango's pet neko youkai, Miroku the cursed Houshi, Shippo the kit, and Inuyasha the inu hanyou.  
  
Currently Inuyasha and Miroku were out gathering rumors of the Shikon Shards. Kagome was bored so she decided to go home and make up on tests and school.  
  
***@@@***@@@***@@@***@@@***@@@***@@@***@@@***@@@***  
  
"Ah, HELP ME!!" Kagome was currently walking through the woods to get to the well when she heard that. 'Someone's in trouble, but I don't have any weapons, but I have to do something!' So Kagome ran to who ever had cried for help.  
  
When she got there, there was a young hawk youkai attacking an old bird youkai. 'Great, that hawk youkai looks strong! All well theirs no turning back now!'  
  
"Hang on, I'm going to help you!" With that she stepped between the hawk youkai and the bird youkai.  
  
"You human, dare to get in my way? You don't even have any weapons." The hawk youkai was mad that a human would get in his way of having a meal.  
  
"I may have no weapons, but I can't turn down anyone that cries for help. I will do everything in my power to help!" With that she went into a defense position and her hands and feet started glowing. 'Good thing when I am home I practice fighting and using my miko powers. I knew it would come in handy one day.'  
  
"What's this? A miko helping a youkai? You are a strange one!"  
  
"Like I said, I will help anyone that asks, or deserves it."  
  
"Hmp! You Die Now!" Then the hawk youkai lunged at her.  
  
'This miko is willing to help me? I'm a youkai, but she is risking her life to save me? She has no weapons as well. She deserves the power I can give her, but will she be able to handle it?'  
  
(End of Prologue)  
  
@ Please Review! @  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Shikon = four souls  
  
Youkai = demon  
  
Hanyou = half demon  
  
Houshi = traveling monk 


	2. A Youkai is Born

Fire Hazard  
  
* Chapter One *  
  
(A Youkai is Born)  
  
"I don't think SO!!!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up, and dodged the blow. Then she turned in mid-air and gave him a purified back kick, sending him flying into a tree. Then she landed on the ground gracefully.  
  
"You! You will pay for that HUMAN!"  
  
The hawk youkai jumped up and slammed her into a tree. When she hit the tree, she just vanished though.  
  
Kagome came up behind the hawk youkai with her scent hidden.  
  
"Do you still want to fight? If you leave now, then I will give you mercy by not fallowing and killing you."  
  
"A miko that grants mercy to youkai. Yu keep on getting more interesting, since you are granting me mercy and I know I can not win I will take my leave now." The hawk youkai suddenly few off.  
  
"Thank you miko for saving me." 'She could be the 'one'.'  
  
"Oh, your welcome. I'm just happy that I could help."  
  
"Would you like a reward for helping me?"  
  
"Huh? No. No. I'm just happy to help people. beings, well you know."  
  
'Selflessness, caring, and like to help people. Those are the qualities that the chosen 'one' is said to have.'  
  
"Young miko, I have reason to believe that you are the chosen 'one', to destroy the evil that is currently using Naraku as a pawn."  
  
"Nani? Evil that is using Naraku? Chosen 'one'?"  
  
"Yes, there is a greater evil that is using Naraku as its pawn. It is said that a chosen 'one' that is a miko will rise up and defeat it. I was chosen to give the chosen 'one' the power she needs to defeat the ultimate evil."  
  
"So you think I am that chosen 'one'?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What kind of power?'  
  
"The chosen 'one' will be turned into a phoenix youkai, but will still have her miko powers."  
  
"WOW! A phoenix youkai, I don't think I have ever heard or seen of them."  
  
"That's because they are extinct."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will you try?'"  
  
"Um, sure. It won't hurt will it?"  
  
"Well that depends." 'It will more than hurt if you are not the hosen 'one'. The one would die. I'm glad I am not telling her that. I just have this strange feeling that it is she. Huh?'  
  
"Okay, I'll do it. If it means I will be able to destroy the ultimate evil and helping all that are innocent, than I am in!"  
  
"Very well, first I need you to drink this liquid in this bottle." The bird youkai gave her the bottle.  
  
"Um okay." Kagome drank the reddish liquid in the bottle. "Mm, that's sweet. Somehow I thought that would taste bad."  
  
'It tasted sweet? All the others that have tried and failed, said that it tasted bitter and sour.'  
  
"Now I will chant a spell. Clear your mind." 'And pray you don't melt.'  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
* Chanting *  
  
All of the sudden fire was all around Kagome, like she was in a cylinder of solid fire.  
  
'This is different usually they just melted. Huh?'  
  
The fire stared to spin and started to make a mini tornado of fire, with Kagome in the center of it.  
  
When the fire died down you didn't see the young miko, you saw an ancient and extinct phoenix youkai.  
  
(End of Chapter One)  
  
@ Please Review! @ 


	3. Fire has a Temper!

Fire Hazard  
  
* Chapter Two *  
  
(Fire has a Temper!)  
  
There, stood before the bird youkai, was a ancient phoenix youkai. She had a different outfit on; it was a fire read kimono. She had hair that was the same length as before but it looked like it was made of fire. Kagome had fire red claws. She also had fangs and on her wrists and checks she had two orange strips. She had a orange flame on her forehead as well.  
  
"Miko-sama you are the chosen 'one'." The bird youkai was excited that she finally found her.  
  
"I guess I am, aren't I?"  
  
"Hai you are, now you are to find your protector and together you will fight off the ultimate evil."  
  
"Ano.two questions?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"One. What would have happened if I wasn't the chosen 'one', and two. what's with the protector I have to find?"  
  
"Ano. to answer your first question you would have melted if you were not. To answer your second question your protector will find you and train you in your new powers."  
  
"NANI DO YOU MEAN MELTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Oops did I say that out loud?' "Ano.Well I need to go now, so good luck and things will be explained to you in due time."  
  
With that the bird youkai disappeared into a vortex that suddenly appeared.  
  
"D*mn bird youkai! She's almost as bad as Inuyasha." Kagome said and she started to walk back to Inuyasha.  
  
(End of Chapter Two)  
  
@ Please Review! @ 


	4. AN

A/N  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Nani= What  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Ano = Um  
  
Miko = Priestess  
  
Any Questions please review or email me!  
  
Thanks! 


	5. An Injured Sesshoumaru

Fire Hazard  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Last  
  
"NANI DO YOU MEAN MELTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Oops did I say that out loud?' "Ano.Well I need to go now, so good luck and things will be explained to you in due time."  
  
With that the bird youkai disappeared into a vortex that suddenly appeared.  
  
"D*mn bird youkai! She's almost as bad as Inuyasha." Kagome said and she started to walk back to Inuyasha.  
  
Now  
  
As Kagome was walking back to Inuyasha and the rest of her friends, she suddenly found someone in the clearing with the God tree that she never thought to see there.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
Sesshoumaru AKA Fluffy was lying against the trunk of the God tree with his clothes greatly torn and crimson blood all over him and the ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, did you pick a fight with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"Are you only going to growl at me or are you going to answer my question?"  
  
'How does that youkai know my baka half-breed brother? Why the hell does she smell so familiar too? Why haven't I seen any kind of youkai like her? Grrr, I hate it when I don't have answers for things!'  
  
"."  
  
"Well taking that you are no longer growling at me, I that it you have run into Inuyasha."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I don't believe I have heard of a deaf youkai before, but taking I don't know who or what you are it is possible."  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"So are you going to answer me?"  
  
"I will if you answer some of my questions"  
  
".Fine, nani?"  
  
"Okay, why are you not calling me names like wench and b*tch?"  
  
"Do you think I am stupid enough to piss a youkai off, when I am like this.even though I hate to admit it?"  
  
"Wow that had to be tuff to admit what you just admitted, especially with a male's ego as high as yours."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, next question."  
  
"."  
  
"Will you let me heal you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't just leave you like this!"  
  
'First Rin, now her. What is with me being hurt and females?'  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and put a hand on his chest. She then concentrated her miko powers on healing, and a pink light surrounded them. (In case you are still wondering or forgot Kagome still has her miko powers even though she is a youkai.)  
  
"There! All done."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both surprised that she accidentally restored his arm that Inuyasha cut off. (Poor Fluffy!)  
  
(End of Chapter Three)  
  
@ Please Review! @  
  
Glossary:  
  
Baka = idiot or moron 


	6. The Chosen Protector

Fire Hazard  
  
* Chapter Four *  
  
(The Chosen Protector)  
  
~ Inuyasha and Group ~  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Inuyasha calm down!" Sango said while she and Miroku were trying to calm down Inuyasha.  
  
"Take it easy Inuyasha, Kagome just went home. There is no reason for your yelling."  
  
"NANI!?!? What do you mean she went home?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly took off towards the well.  
  
"Houshi-sama, do you think Inuyasha will let Kagome go to here time?"  
  
"I don't know Sango-sama."  
  
~ With Sesshoumaru and Kagome ~  
  
"So. Are you going to tell me who you are?"  
  
"Ok. Here it goes, but fair warning Sesshoumaru you might not believe me."  
  
So Kagome told Sesshoumaru all about her getting turned into a youkai and being the chosen 'one'.  
  
"So you are really Inuyasha's miko and you got turned into a phoenix youkai?"  
  
"Yup! And I am nobody's miko. My name is KAGOME! Say it with me, KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"I take it you don't like being called a miko do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it because of Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes, but how."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"."  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?"  
  
"Because you healed me and if I remember correctly phoenix youkai are the most powerful in history." 'Even though I hate to admit it.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly a black vortex popped up, and the bird youkai that transformed Kagome into a youkai came out of it.  
  
"YOU! I still have to talk to about the melting thing!"  
  
"Hehe, did I forget to mention that you would melt if you were not the chosen 'one'?"  
  
While Kagome was steaming Sesshoumaru thought it would be a good time to ask some questions to this bird youkai.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru am Kiriola."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know your name because you are chosen to protect and teach Kagome."  
  
"NANI!?!?" Sesshoumaru and Kagome screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
(End of Chapter Four)  
  
@ Please Review! @ 


	7. The Agreement

Fire Hazard  
  
* Chapter Five *  
  
(The Agreement)  
  
Inuyasha was currently running threw the forest heading towards the bone- eaters well to get Kagome.  
  
"D*mnit! If Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up, then I would have gotten there in time to stop her."  
  
Early that morning Inuyasha and Miroku had gone out looking for shard rumors. They were heading back a couple hours before dinner when Sesshoumaru had shown up demanding for the sword. As usual Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started fighting and insulting each other. As usual the fight ended when Sesshoumaru got hit by Kaze no Kizo, and Tenseiga (?) transporting him to safety.  
  
"Heh! At least my brother has a high chance of bleeding to death."  
  
~ With Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kiriola ~  
  
"What do you mean I'm chosen to protect and teach her?"  
  
"Simply that."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Well if you don't do this then all of human and youkai kind will either be killed or enslaved by the ultimate evil."  
  
"."  
  
"Sesshoumaru you won't be able to get out of this believe me, and it's not that bad."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you taiyoukai of the west, I shall be going now."  
  
A vortex opened up in the ground where Kiriola was standing and dragged her in.  
  
"She really needs to stop doing that!"  
  
"She did this before?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Great." 'What did I get myself into?'  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru what do we do now?"  
  
"We go to my castle so I can train you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pardon? What do you mean 'no.'?"  
  
"I can't just leave my friends, and I won't leave my pup!"  
  
* Sigh *  
  
"Fine, your friends - not including the half-breed, and your pup can come with you."  
  
'This is the best I'm going to get from him, not to mention Inuyasha won't mind. Kikyou can be his new shard detector! After all, he did promise her last night that!'  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Inuyasha, come with me to Hell."  
  
"I can't Kikyou, not until I avenge Naraku."  
  
"Is it because of my incarnation?"  
  
"No! She nothing but a shard detector!"  
  
^ B*stard! Nothing but a shard detector, hph! All well it's not like I love him anymore. I stopped a LONG time ago. ^ (Just in case you are wondering Kagome is thinking this at the moment.)  
  
"Then tomorrow night I shall come and join your little group. 'Till then, good bye."  
  
Kikyou's soul stealers surrounded her, and then they all flew off.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
'That was why I was going home, I don't want to meet up with Kikyou again!'  
  
Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting for her answer while watching all the emotions that were on her face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
* Sigh *  
  
"Fine, I will accept your offer Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Good." 'Why didn't she argue about the hanyou? Why was the scent of sadness coming off her when she was thinking?'  
  
"Come on!" Kagome was already twenty feet ahead of Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be off in his own little world.  
  
"." Sesshoumaru caught up with Kagome and started walking a foot behind her while she lead the way to her camp.  
  
(End of Chapter Five)  
  
@ Please Review! @ 


	8. Explanations

Fire Hazard  
  
* Chapter Six *  
  
(Explanations)  
  
~ With Inuyasha ~  
  
Inuyasha was currently in the clearing with the bone-eaters well in it.  
  
"Why the hell is Kagome's scent old here? That would only happen if Kagome never arrived here. But if she didn't go here, where is she?"  
  
Just then Inuyasha saw Kikyou's soul stealers in the air.  
  
'She's early. It's almost dinner, she wasn't appose to come until after dinner.'  
  
Inuyasha started running over to where he saw Kikyou's soul stealers at top speed.  
  
~ With Miroku and Sango ~  
  
Miroku and Sango were walking back to Kaede's village after gathering some herbs for her.  
  
"Houshi-sama."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"If you don't remove your hand then you won't have one soon."  
  
"My deepest apologies Sango-sama!"  
  
"Whatev-."  
  
* Smack *  
  
Miroku soon found out that she really meant for him to get his hand off her butt.  
  
"Do your friends always act like this, Kagome?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, but it can be fairly amusing."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama may I ask you how you healed so fast and who is the fire youkai is?" Miroku knew that youkai could heal fast, but never THAT fast.  
  
"Why did you say she was our friend and that her name is Kagome?" Sango wondered if that youkai was Kagome or not.  
  
"Well Sango-chan, I am Kagome. I was just turned into a youkai. I also used my miko powers to heal Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kagome-chan why did you get transformed into a youkai?"  
  
"Yes Kagome-sama, why? Also why is Sesshoumaru with you?" Miroku and Sango both knew Kagome could not leave someone that was injured, even if it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
So Kagome told them all about being turned into a youkai again. Then she told them all about Sesshoumaru's part in it.  
  
"Wow." Was All Miroku could say.  
  
"." Sango was in shock, her best friend who was like a sister to her, was chosen to destroy the ultimate evil. Who also had Inuyasha's evil half brother as a protector and teacher. This was too much for her, so she just fainted.  
  
Miroku luckily caught Sango before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Where's Shippo?"  
  
""He's with Kaede."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll be right back. You should stay here. Sesshoumaru come ON!" Kagome said this while grabbing Sesshoumaru's sleeve and pulling him with her.  
  
* Sigh *  
  
'What did I get myself into?'  
  
(End of Chapter Six)  
  
@ Please Review! @ 


	9. AN Sorry Only 'Fire Hazard' here

SORRY! I had Midterms so I haven't updated in a while - I pausing my 'Fire Hazard' and 'What Cat and Me.' until I finish 'Mai na Neka' - Which will very soon! So bear with me! Thanks! 


	10. Yelling in the Village

Fire Hazard  
  
Chapter Seven   
  
Last Time  
  
"Where's Shippo?"  
  
""He's with Kaede."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll be right back. You should stay here. Sesshoumaru come ON!" Kagome said this while grabbing Sesshomaru's sleeve and pulling him with her.  
  
Sigh   
  
'What did I get myself into?'  
  
Now  
  
With Shippo and Kaede  
  
"When's Kagome coming back? I want my okaa-san."  
  
"Shippo ye must be patient, Kagome will come back."  
  
"But I want her nowwwwwwwwwwww."  
  
"Shippo stop ye's winning."  
  
"But-- "  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Kaede is it just me or did that sound like Sesshomaru?"  
  
"GET OVER IT!"  
  
"Okaa-san!!!"  
  
"Shippo ye must wait her, it could be dangerous."  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
"Alright, but she might be in trouble..."  
  
"CHILL WILL YOU!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kaede I don't her anything anymore."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"SESSHOMARU WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS BAKA, GO BACK TO YOU CORPSE, KIKYOU AND LEACE SESSHOMARU AND ME ALONE!"  
  
"WHO THE FCK ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO OR NOT TO DO!?!?!"  
  
"Amazing he never said anything about the corpse..."  
  
"He can't deny anything Sesshomaru, even if he's a baka."  
  
Inuyasha was currently fuming about Kikyou being called a corpse and that he didn't know the demon that was with his half-brother. So he did the thing he thought was reasonable.  
  
"Feh! Whatever you go around destroying and yelling in this village, I'm going to see my mate, later!"  
  
And with that Inuyasha left a fuming Kagome and a bewildered Sesshomaru. 


	11. Questions

Fire Hazard  
  
Chapter Eight   
  
Last Time  
  
"Amazing he never said anything about the corpse..."  
  
"He can't deny anything Sesshomaru, even if he's a baka."  
  
Inuyasha was currently fuming about Kikyou being called a corpse and that he didn't know the demon that was with his half-brother. So he did the thing he thought was reasonable.  
  
"Feh! Whatever you go around destroying and yelling in this village, I'm going to see my mate, later!"  
  
And with that Inuyasha left a fuming Kagome and a bewildered Sesshomaru.  
  
Now  
  
"'KAA-SAN!"  
  
"Shippo how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Okaa-san, are you okay? We thought we heard Sesshomaru."  
  
"Present."  
  
"AHH! IT"S SESSHOMARU! RUN!"  
  
"Shippo what have I told ye about yelling."  
  
"BUT SESSHOMARU!"  
  
"If Sesshomaru-sama is here with Kagome, then it must be alright."  
  
"Ya I guess your right."  
  
Shippo timidly walked over to Sesshomaru and tilted his tiny head to look at the noble taiyoukai. While Sesshoumaru did the same but look down quite a lot to see the kit.  
  
"So, Sesshomaru are you here for good intensions?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Whacha doin' with Kagome?"  
  
"Relaxed aren't you.... Well I'm with Kagome because a psychotic bird youkai transformed Kagome into a youkai and then made me her protector and teacher."  
  
"Oh I was wondering why my Okaa-san was a demon... Why was the bird youkai psychotic?"  
  
"Trust she just was."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Well know that you two are done talking maybe we can get going?"  
  
"Where are ye going Kagome?"  
  
"To train with Sesshomaru at his palace, castle, thing."  
  
(Just in case anyone is wondering Fluffy's expression looks like this: --)  
  
"Ye have fun."  
  
"Alright, come on Fluffy-chan."  
  
"I think I liked Maru-chan better ... ::sigh:: ... Coming!"  
  
Instantly Sesshomaru ran to catch up with the now walking Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"What HAVE I gotten myself into..." 


	12. AN 2

I'm Discontinuing Fire Hazard because, well because I don't like how I wrote it and I don't feel like reversing it anytime soon. So if I do reverse it then I'll re-post, if not it's going to continue being discontinued. Sorry for the incontinence and thanks for understanding.


End file.
